Forsaken
by Anyominous
Summary: Naruto has been shuned from society. He is tired of the glares and the beatings. just read
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a new story and before yall get all **"LETS CASTRATE THIS LAZY AUTHOR" **give me some space and NOT THE FACE PLEASE.

Readers: fine but dont say we didnt warn you

Wait the face, THE FACE, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(a/n) ok i know you guys might be confused while reading but if you read my notes at the bottom your thoughts/questions will be awnsered

--

Naruto's POV

Hi. Im Naruto Uzamaki, the demon of Konoha. You might say hey who the hell are you and why is it that your a demon?  
Well im not persay. Heres how it is.

I work my ass off trying to be the best ninja in the village, I constantly help others, I beat a psychotic jinchuriki and his biju, I would do anything for my friends and the Hokage without second thought, I took a chidori to the chest just to bring back my so called 'brother' ,but no matter what i do everyone takes advantage of me. Im hated for something i did not do. Worst of all is that im beaten, burned, and raped _**EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY**_.

Yea if you didn't get the hint im a FUCKING jinchuriki. I have the nine tailed fox sealed within me, the strongest demon in hell and the leader of the Kitsune clan deep within hell.  
You might be thinking that Im just another emo that should get a life. Well if you don't care i don't either.

I also think i have the right to be as fucking emo as i want seeing as i have to fight to keep my sanity. I live in a shitty run down apartment thats been destroyed over and over. People drag me out of my personal hell to bring me into another one. They beat me, cut me, stab me, gouge out my eyes, pour acid down my throat, and rape me untill im whimpering and unable to move or even make a concious thought, and when i manage to get my sorry ass off the ground and back into the village i have to put a mask because im too damn proud to show them that they have broken me.

I was only 5 when i was kicked out of the orphanage. I hid in the forest for a year before the Hokage(1) brought me back. Thats when the beatings started, and when i was alone i somtimes thought about just killing myself and make their job easier. I just grab anything i could and stood on a building and cut my wrists and throat before i jumped off, but that can't kill me. I tried to drink powerful poisons that are supposed to kill instantly but that didn't work. Soon the oh so great 'Professor'(1) comes in and sends me to a mental assylum since im a danger to myself and those around me. I had to stay there untill i was 12 and even then Sarutobi had like 5 ANBU follow me around to make sure i didn't do anything stupid.

The 5 years in the mental assylum allowed me to meet the Kyuubi. He;s a jackass but beggars can't be choosers. While i layed there in the sterile white room i was in my mind training with Kyuubi(2). Then while i was in there the Kyuubi reformed my broken and weak body into a strong and God like body. Of course i screamed in pure pain and agony, but hey all that pain was worth it. I have an actual fan club now. If they knew what I had in me they'd flock to Sasuke in an instant.

So now that's my story. Pretty emo one at that but whatever.

--

Regular third person

"WHEN IS THIS JACKASS GOING TO GET HERE DAMMIT" Naruto screamed in frustration and anger

"Naruto..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had an absolutley massive tick mark on his head.

"shut.the.FUCK.**UP**"

"What did you say you Uchiha prick" Naruto retorted. Soon they were glaring at each other and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Sakura was wishing to the great Kami-sama in the sky for something to stop the tension when she got it.

--

"Are you three team 7?" he recieved nods, glares, and killing intent "Then meet me on the roof in 5 minutes"

The three gennin walked out to murder... i mean maul... i mean destroy... ok to um meet their sensei... yeah thats right.

--

"ok now you're going to tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, etc"

Sakura, not understanding what he meant by that, asked "what do you mean sensei?"

"Ok then my name is Kakashi Hatake and i like...things (_my little orange paraidse hehe)_ my i dislike stuff _(anyone who dares harm my books) _and my dream is... yeah (_to have a harem of hot chicks that love to screw hehe i love icha icha paradise)_. Ok now you Pinky."

Sakura was more than pissed 'call me Pinky will he. ill show him' **'yea kick his late ass SHANNARO'** "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (looks to Sasuke and blushes) my dislikes are Naruto no baka and Ino-pig and my dream is (looks to Sasuke blushes and lets out a squeal)."

"Oooooooooooook now you mister sunshine"

Sasuke's right eye twitched for a moment before he spoke "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes many dislikes and my dream... no my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Here are the thoughts of his fellow teammates and sensei

Kakashi: 'hmm did the Uchiha say somthing?'

Naruto: 'hehe what an idiot. I personally know Itachi and by the way he fights(3) i know that this prick won't ever be able to kill him'

Sakura: 'he's so cool. Way better than Naruto no Baka'

"Ok now you blonde"

Naruto gave a smirk before speaking "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. My likes are watching my wounds and broken bones heal themselves after getting beat down my dislikes are emo avengers (insert a glare from Sasuke) weak, pink fangirls (insert glare from Sakura) and late senseis that are perverts in public(insert a uh... well Kakashi isn't really mad right now. In fact i think he's reading his book. Like , and my Dream is to-"(

Naruto was cut off as Kakashi put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Ok now that that's over meet me at the memorial stone at 5am. Oh and dont eat anything or you'll puke your guts out. See ya." and with that the copy nin left with a poof.

"So what should we-" she started before something scared her. It was Naruto standing up with a grin. The thing was it wasn't any old goofy grin. No this one was an absolutley evil and foreboding grin. Then with flash of fire and wind Naruto disapeared.

"So Sasuke do you-" the pink haired girl turned to find Sasuke was no longer there.

" 'sigh' might as well go home"

--

Our blonde haired friend was lying down in his home with a kunai and was currently stabbing his arm over and over with a psychotic grin. "Hehe those ANBU aren't here. Their're probably thinking im still with Kakashi. Stupid ANBU" he said before going to his wrists, enjoying the feeling of his blood going out of his system along with his problems. He enjoyed the warm feeling he got when the blood began to pour onto his orange jumpsuit.

"It's been at least 3 months since ive done this last" he said not really speaking to anybody.  
Naruto then began to move the kunai above his heart for a moment. He had thoughts going through his mind as he began pushing the kunai closer.

' the village won't miss me if i died. In fact they'd throw the largest party the worlds ever seen. Everyone would cheer hearing that i finally killed myself. Stupid village. God i hate myself. I hate that stupid fox. Heh now im sounding emo.' With these thoughts Naruto moved the kunai over to his arm before plunging it down with as much strength he had.

The kunai went through his arm and poked out on the other side. Naruto yelled out in pain and started to feel light-headed as the wound let a river of blood rush out of his arm. Naruto staggered over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The smaller cuts were already starting to heal while the larger wounds slowly started to close up.

For a moment Naruto wondered how _that_ much blood could pour out of a single human being.'Its probably the fox trying to keep me alive by creating more blood. Won't do much good anyway. I'll probably pass out and then wake up the next morning brand fucking new.'

Naruto then took a good look at himself. He hadn't eaten in a week and his body was starting to go pale. The area around his eyes was starting to go black from lack of sleep. Then he looked at his eyes and a soul gripping fear(5)overtook him. In his eyes he saw the Kyuubi grinning like a maniac.

--

Im done with this chap and my other story Death of the Shinobi will be getting a new chap soon. Im sorry i was lazy and

i will make it up to you evil readers with some author notes **YAY.**

1)Naruto, by going insane and hating Konoha, no longer sees the Hokage as one of his precious people but more like his leader.

2)While Naruto was in the insane assylum Kyuubi contacted Naruto and had him learn jutsu, chakra control, and forcibly infused his chakra with 1 tail of Youkai allowing him extremely potent chakra that can damage others with just a touch. He also destroyed his body and rebuilt it which, as you can guess, is extremely painful

4)Itachi watched over Naruto before and after Naruto had his 'i just wanna die' episodes. Itachi also trained the kid for a year or two until he was sent to the mental assylum.

5)Naruto fears the Kyuubi because the Kyuubi has controled his dreams allowing him to give him nightmares. He also hates the Kyuubi for sentencing him to a life of pain suffering and sadness. I can imagine that a 50 foot fox with massive claws and power riviled only by Gods would scare me. Does it scare you? well anyway i have some things to do. whatever peace. R&R to boost my confidence in this story and my other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. I'm sorry bout DoaS but i just can't get into it right now. Give me some time to get out of my writers block in there while i work on this. Well enjoy and please dont kill me T.T

Readers: Fine but you had better make this one good.

Oh and to that last anonimous reviewer that told me to get laid... i was raped as a little kid. Yea no joke. Wanna talk to me about how to write then how about you get a life stop being an idiototic jackass and get that fat gay dick that your dad sticks in you out of your ass. Cheers :D

Aye Aye sirs and madames. This one should be good but if you dont like it just leave a review that is NOT a flamer or i'll curse the shit out of you in my next update just like that inconsiderate fool i trash talked up above .

Also the beggining paragraphs in the last chapter was in the future. after the Oto/Suna invasion, and the Sasuke retrival mission while the thrid person one was in the past(before that stuff) just to clear up any confusion there.

* * *

Kakashi being scared the shit out of his mind right now was an understatment. He had spied on Naruto after their meeting on the roof ended and what he saw would've scared anyone. Naruto was pale, thin, and he was bleeding profrusley from one of his arms. Compared to how Naruto usually looked during the day this was fucking incredible.One minute he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror then the next minute Naruto punched the mirror and started to try and gouge his eyes out. He staggered all over the apartment flipping things over and destroying the place before he fell down to the floor crying and screaming.

Naruto then started to thrash around as crimson chakra flooded the area around his body before slithering back into the seal. At first Kakashi thought the Kyuubi had taken over, but when Naruto stopped moving he thought he had died. The sick truth was the pain from the Demon fox's Youki had simply knocked him out.

If Naruto was still abusing himself then he would have to go back to the mental assylum. Before Naruto had been the most outgoing, happy-go-lucky children that could be seen running around the village yelling about becoming the new Hokage. After Naruto had come out of the mental assylum he started to talk less, he would stay in his house staring at the cieling for hours even days.

Kakashi was now very worried and scared for Naruto. He had been around him when Naruto was younger but Kakashi never really cared for him seeing as he reminded him about Yondaime and obito. Now, however, Naruto was his student and he had promised himself that he would nurture and protect his students with all his power ever since obito died.

"Kakashi i know your feeling worried for Naruto's health and sanity but if we try to stop him he'll just continue and I can't send him to the mental assylum again or the council will have him executed in an instant." The Sandaime said hiding his feelings well. The truth was he really wanted to help Naruto overcome his sadness, but his hands were tied. If he came over offering to treat him to ramen Naruto would decline saying he had tor train, and ever since Naruto had beat up Mizuki after the trator had tried to trick him he had started to get worse then ever.

"Lord Hokage please we have to do something. If the council hears that Naruto is still abusing himself they could have him killed." Kakashi's one visible eye showed endless worry for the said jinchuriki.

" 'sigh' I know Kakashi. I know. I wish I could..." The 'Professor' said before going heavily into thought 'Wait... its a long shot but... yes that could work.' "If we can have him adopted by a well known Jounin then maybe he could feel loved, have a personal trainer, and people will stop attacking him verbally and physically."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. That was a good idea. Hopefully Naruto would even regain his old attitude. "Hokage-sama(1) please let me adopt him." Kakashi said hoping to get the blond.

Sarutobi thought for a moment. 'Hmm Kakashi isn't really the parent type. I know he would like to adopt Naruto but he needs someone to be motherly to him.'

The door opened revealing Kurenai with her mission reports in hand. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" Oh yeah. That would definitely work.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flew open and he quickly looked around in fear. After a few seconds Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Naruto took a good look at his apartment before he muttered his opinion. "I hate this dump"

It was true. Our blond haired friend didn't have the best apartment in the village. In fact the run down dump that Naruto lived in could barely be considered an apartment. Villagers came in here once a week and tried to burn the place before they had to put it out due to it endangering other houses. Then they'd blame the cause of the fire on him and he'd get beaten.

The walls had to constantly be rebuilt with cheap, flimsy wood and the paint was peeling. The living room, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom were all packed into one room. Finally he couldn't afford to pay for electricity seeing as they overcharged him for it and he already had a hard time paying his water bill. The only thing he could afford to eat was ramen and the occasional deer/rabbit that he hunted from the forest.

Feeling disgust at his apartment he stumbled over to the broken mirror he had hung in his 'bathroom'. When he looked into his eyes the Kyuubi wasn't there, to his relief. He'd barely scrapped enough hours of sleep to even try getting up. The exhaustion was making it hard for him to keep his eyes open, but he dare not try to close his eyes. The exhaustion was nothing compared to the nightmares Kyuubi cooked up.

He hated that damn fox with all his heart. That monster made the village hate him, and even the neverending sadness the village gave him was nothing when the Kyuubi showed him images of him slaughtering everyone close to him. He would get replays of his beatings and images of rape and death. He truly, to the bottom of his pure heart, hated the Kyuubi. The whispers he got from the damned fox, telling him to kill and cannablize others drove him to the brink of insanity. The voice telling him to submit to that damned fox never quieted, and each time he screamed at it to shut up its voice grew with intensity untill he was on his hands and knees trying desperatly not to scream at the heavens to just kill him.

Each day he lost more and more of his sanity and pureness. He would think of killing others, ripping and tearing through flesh in a wild display of demonic power, he'd think of submiting to the Kyuubi and unsealing the demon. He hated how the damned fox could instill such evil and terror into his heart. It made him cry out. It made him want to die.

* * *

"Kurenai I'm interested in what you think about Naruto"

The genjutsu mistress widened her eyes in suprise before speaking "I think he is a fine boy and that he will one day grow to be a good Shinobi."

Sensing no lie from the kunoichi Sarutobi spoke "Hmm I would like to know if you would like to adopt Naruto"

Kurenai was even more suprised when this question came from Sarutobi's mouth. In truth she really did like the Uzamaki boy even if he was a bit of a prankster. His potential in becoming a strong and great ninja. Maybe even a future Hokage.

However, she was a jounin. That meant she went on misions that could last for weeks even a month or two. Kurenai was pretty softspoken most of the time but she wasn't a motherly figure even if she was already a mother figure to Hinata.

As if reading her thoughts Sarutobi spoke "I know your a jounin but Naruto is very self-sufficent. He knows how to take care of himself but he needs someone who can be something like his mother. He needs you."

Said kunoichi thought heavily at the Hokage's words. She knew Naruto was borderline psychotic. He could snap at any moment without someone to take care of him. Not to mention if she could bring happiness back into Naruto's life she could very well have saved him from trying to commit suicide again. Kurenai knew what she had to do.

"Hokage-sama I, Yuuhi Kurenai, adopt Uzamaki Naruto"

* * *

(1) I will only use the japanese suffixes for the hokage or someone of a high calibre seeing as i have great respect of that system i will not be all

"hey Hinata-chan wanna hop on me" 'omg where did Hinata-chan come from.

Seeing as that is stupid and people use the suffixes carefully in order to show respect or love for someone. The japanese don't just use the suffixes without care seeing as that is very VERY improper and not good.

Well that was an interesting ending. Wouldn't you think. Well this fic has many twists and turns and i doubt you would be able to figure out what i have planned. However to the one who can figure out what i plan to do with Kurenai and Naruto (RadsdfasdAsdfsdfdfdfiiesdPjkhhuiwmdE) then ill write a story in your honor. (hehe alllllllllllllllllllll right)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey Hey whats up, party people. Its Anyominous with another cool installment of...

YO MOMMA (bet you weren't expecting that woot. jk anyway)

I have seen the light and i will put into play plan jklmnopqr... wait thats the alphabet oops.

anyway mythical creatures (vampires, werewolves, etc... will be used cause lycans are kickass, vamps are badass, and everyone else is there because of my sick twisted fantasies. Hehe oh riiiiiiiiiight)

AND LETS GET THIS THANG ON DA ROAD WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

Naruto quickly surged forward, his body covered in cold sweat. It had been another nightmare, but this time he was unsure of what it meant.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

_Naruto law darkness everywhere. Then lights from the cieling shined down on the four figures that were apparantly in front of him where ever he was. There was a very pale man, wearing torn pants and no shirt, his chest left bare. He had his fangs bared out ready to bite anything in a moments notice and Naruto was sure that the bite wouldn't be so comfortable. Then there was a woman with smooth, slick skin. She swayed her body when she moved and had a smirk on her face when he gazed on her for a moment more than the pale man. From this he could tell she was a suductress. There was a man with massive canines and muscles practically buldged out of his arms when he flexed them. He looked cold but deadly... like a wolf. Finally however the was a woman that had sharp longer than normal canines and had firey red hair. She had a grin that made her look like a... well... fox._

_After he had observed them all they started to attack him, hurting him in ways he had been hurt his whole life. The muscular wolf man beat him untill blood gushed out of his pores. The pale man bit his neck and clawed at his chest. The suductress lady... touched him in places he felt Extremely uncomfortable with, and finally the fox woman stood there watching the others, observing his pain, his sadness with an infuriating smirk. He hated them all. Naruto closed his eyes and mouth tightly. He would not dare show them his pain, his sorrow. His pride was in the way of that. Their attacks on his body and mind continued until he could bare it no longer and prepared to let out a massive scream when everyting went bright._

Naruto sat up and looked around his bleak apartment, taking in the sight of his home at night. 'This place is a dump. It looks even more depressing at night then it does during the day'

_"Naruto..."_

Said blonde froze and unconciously reached for the kunai under his pillow ready to strike if some jackass came out of the darkness to try to kill him.

_"Do not be afraid young one... we are here to help you" _said the misterious voice. It seemed to come from no where and Naruto entertained the idea of the voice possibly be the result of continuous psychological effects of the destruction of his psyche.

"Oh yea, if your trying to help me come out where i can see you" the blonde said, putting a harder grip on his kunai. Whoever the hell this was, that person was going to come out from hiding or he'd tear the apartment in half looking for the source of the voice. It was too fucking late at night to be playing these mind games.

_"My my what a temper, but i do suppose showing you who we are wouldn't do any harm"_

Kyuubi's youki(A/N demonic energy) flared and poured out of his stomach slowly creeping down off the bed and into the middle of the room before spliting into four. The four pools of youki then started form shapes of human like figures and then Naruto gasped at the four figures before him.

* * *

Kurenai. walked home the long way. She always liked how the village would be calm in the middle of the night.

As for where she was... well... Anko, an almost endless amount of dango, and a non-stop marathon of how to torture and kill people on T.V. put together had gotten her stuck there for hours untill she managed to put Anko in a simple sleeping genjutsu. Everything was fine in her life. She had good friends, a blooming relationship with Asuma, and a well paying job that meant all she needed to do was kill and bathe herself in more blood regular people would drown in.

There was one thing, however that made her life confusing. Uzamaki Naruto.

While she had agreed to adopt him and the neccesary forms were already being taken care of, she still didn't know how to be a mother. Her father died when she was still at the ripe age of sixteen, and her mother had died during childbirth. Ever since then she trained her heart out and never really tried to be more social. It wasn't until she had befriended Anko that she had learned to be more open.

Her mind shifting back to the topic of Naruto she began going down the list of things that they shared in common.

She did have one thing that could help her build a bond with Naruto and that was with training. While Naruto had a tit for tat thing going on in taijutsu, and even ninjitsu, his genjutsu sucked big time and that was no suprise. Most males had larger reserves of chakra and therefore had stronger defences against taijutsu and even ninjitsu but because genjutsu didn't physically attack you, it attacked your mind and only those with keen minds and observant eyes could see past genjutsu.

She'd train him in genjutsu, and maybe even play matchmaker for Hinata and Naruto. That would be fun after all. I mean who doesn't love screwing around with other peoples heads.

* * *

Naruto tried to contain his anger and hatred as he saw the four figures from his dream materialize out of the pools of youki. The way they all hurt him physically, emotionally, and mentally couldn't be accepted unless you returned the favor.

Our blond ninja friend threw his kunai at the nearest figure before launching himself at the wolf man. His fist almost connected with the extremely strong man's face... _almost_ anyway. Before the blow actually connected the man grabbed his face, slammed his body onto the floor, and threw his now broken and bleeding body into the wall.

Naruto growled and tried to get up again to launch another attack when his body convulsed and he hacked up blood. Naruto, his knees week from the bone shattering slam into the floor, fell back down ungracefully on his rear before glaring at the four.

"Now see here kit sit your pathetic ningen(A/N means "human") ass down before I force it down" The fox like woman said with a shit eating grin on his face. He could've sworn he saw her eyes look at him... evilly before turning back into her red eyes.

"K-Ky-Kyuubi?!"

The demoness nodded and gave another shit eating grin at the blonde.

To say Naruto was suprised/afraid was an understatment. The idea that the fox had gotten out was almost too much for Naruto. Even more so that the Kyuubi was female. Now that was absolutely just... crazy.

But as if reading his mind the Bijuu said "Relax kit. I'm not really out of the seal. This is just a visual representasion of how I would look as a human so that your puny brain doesn't get fried at the mere sight of my glorious bod-" The demon was cut off as the pale man coughed.

"You know we are not interested in hearing you talk about your pathetic full demon form, Kyuubi" the pale man said lazily. Naruto would've almost missed that smirk. The smallest hint of it appearing just as fast as it disappeared.

"Back to buisness" the wolf man said, pausing for a moment before talking "Naruto do you know why we have come here?"

Naruto shook his head no allowing the man to continue "Kyuubi-sama has been attacking your mind with nightmares in order to break your mind. We wanted you to become emotionless so we could form you into what we needed you to be. Unfortunately you have been clinging on your sanity and its preventing us from completing our plans"

Naruto felt rage at the four standing before him. Most especially the demoness, strongest of the 9 Bijuu, and the source of the depths of his anguish, the Kyuubi. If he could he would slaughter these evil creatures and send them to hell.

"So... you've been planning for me to break. I... I can't tell you how fucking mad i am right now that you would have me become something I cannot be. I just feel the need to tell you that your wasting your time. I will never break and whatever plans you have can go fuck themselves over you... bastards Kami-sama I hate you people. Now go fuck off befommpgh" Naruto was cut off as the suductress appeared right in front of him and pressed her lips to his. Her tounge lashed out and traced over his lower lip making Naruto moan. She quickly stuck her tounge, pushing it up against Naruto eliciting yet another moan much louder than before. After a few moments of their tounges battling against each other, the repitllian woman sepreated from Naruto and then kicked his head into the wall.

"Listen here brat, if you weren't so cute I would kill you right now. So either you listen to us or we kick your ass up and down the mortal world. Got it" Naruto nodded his head in response "Good now wolfy start before i get impacient"

The wolf-like man growled at the nickname chosen but let it slide... for now anyway. "Now as i was saying before your emotions are getting in the way of us being able to be free. Our plans weill not be said to you yet and even if you continue to cling on to the sanity still left in your pathetic human mind we will break you. One 'precious person' at a time. Or if you want you will let us acces your mind and reform your mind and soul into what we want."

Naruto had tears coming down his face. These people were monsters and they were absolutely going to make him go insane. They wanted his mind to be destroyed so that he could be their little shit bag. Either that or they would slowly torture and kill his 'precious people' that could not happen.

Naruto relented and looked up at the four with teary eyes, none showing sympathy for his feelings. "I give. Do what you will but please don't kill anyone close to me... they... were the only ones that would acknowledge my existence. Please."

The pale man walked over to Naruto and picked him up, puting their faces close. Naruto could see his pitch black eyes like swirlling pools of darkness untill his conciousness was suddenly taken away from him and his head limped to the side. "Good. Now to go onto phase 2"

The four dissipated and formed back into pools of youki before going into his body once more.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was drowning but not really dying. He could see darkness all around him and there was just that, darkness. It creeped over to him, encircling him. The tendrils of darkness creeped up before they flooded him and he could see no more.

_"Naruto... you are now reborn.Rise and become my slave. I WILL rule this world and your are the tool I need to do it..."_

* * *

When he woke up, Naruto was in his bed with no injuries, no signs of him having had his ass kicked by four monsters, nothing. Naruto briefly entertained the idea that it was all just another dream the stupid fox had created, but... it was too real that couldn't have been a dream... could it have?

Shaking himself away from that line of questioning. Naruto began his morning as usual except it was more automatic than it had been before. He chucked an insta-cup ramen into the microwave and waited the three minutes of hell to warm it up before chowing down on it. Now when he ate he didn't shove the food down, he was eating calmly and not trying to inhale the damn noodles. Naruto wanted to curse and just start yelling at the fox but the feeling to do it wasn't there. He tried thinking over about how he was going to ask Sakura to go out with him but yet again the feeling was just not there. He could not feel happy about going to go show off in front of sasuke at the training grounds but it. just. wasn't. THERE!!

Then Naruto tried meditating. He calmed down and tried to reach out to contact the fox. When he felt the Kyuubi's presence the world around him dissapeared in favor for a more dank and depressing sewer.

"Now to find the Kyuubi" Naruto walked around and took a few right turns before ending up right infront of Kyuubi's cage.

**"so you filthy ningen... you have finally decided to come back to the big bad ol' fox. Your lucky that this cage is between us you pathetic blonde shit. Or i would've eaten you by now."**

Naruto felt unfazed at the massive form of the Kyuubi. Usually he would be a little scared of the fox but now he had no fear... what the fuck happened to him.

"Kyuubi-sama forgive my intrusion but please tell me what happened to my mind and why can't i feel anything. It's like the world is filled with color and im only seeing gray."

**"Well that dream of yours, was real. Since you've allowed me access to your mind i can not only give you some of my infinite wisdom and knowledge but i have now destroyed every emotion you have. One last thing. I've put a slavery seal on your back. If you don't do the shit i tell you to do not only can the seal inflict pain on you but i can techincally kill you without me having to go to hell"**

Naruto would've been suprised. If he could feel suprised anyway. "I see... and please tell me who the other figures were in my apartment."

**"Alright but you might want some booze just in case." **The Kyuubi paused for a moment before speaking **"Now the other figures starting with the brooding pale guy was a vampire(1). I know your probably thinking vampires are a myth but they aren't. Humans don't know they exist because they've long gone to hell with everyone else. The slutty slick chick was a succubus(2). They are basicly creatures that capture the hearts of men and use them to fertilize they're eggs. Then they hatch more of those sluts and soon all the men are being fucked by succubi and we're left with no one to fuck. And finally the wolf guy was a Werewolf(3). All i have to say they're big... especially where it counts" **Naruto's eye almost twitched in annoyance **"Now as for you. you are now a hybrid. You are a Hanyou turning Youkai(4), a werewolf, a succbus, and a vampire(5). Congrats you blond shit"**

Yeah.. this was sooooooooo fucked up in sooooooooo many ways. It was like Kami-sama hisself was bringing down his holy shit on him. No fucking fair man.

"Ok then. What am I to do. I can't tell people that I have suddenly become a hybrid. Not only that i suppose there will be a physical change along with my racial change."

Oh yeah Kyuubi was gonna love fucking around with this kid. Especially when he couldn't get mad at her. Life was good. **"All right kit, listen up. I don't wanna have to repeat myself. Firstly I want you to go to the bathroom and check out your new look. Next i want you to avoid talking too much or bringing too much suspicion to us. That could ruin our cover. Anyway after your done with your stupid friends I will tell you phase 3 of our plan. Thats when the fun starts. Oh and after today we are going to begin training like no one has before so be ready to collapse."**

Nope this was really fucked up.

* * *

Thats the end folks. Yep part 3 woot or is this part 4... whatever. Be sure to review because if i dont recieve reviews how can i successfully make a story.

(1) Yep vampires. Now to explain about them. Vampires can go out at night but they can only stay in human form. If they transform into their normal state they can and will be burned to death by the sun. They are in hell beacuse of purgings that took place in the human world. The humans hunted the vampires relentlessly until they were nearly extinct. Vampires were formed when a man named Vlad "The Impaler" Dracula took a liking to blood. When the humans banished him to a tower and destroyed the bridge between the tower and the mainland, Satan gave him wings to fly. They are mortal enemies of the homo sapiens lyncanus but they fight along side them when the succubi start their male slave runs on their territory (in hell). When Vlad's children grew they could still eat regular food but they had to have blood to drink. The Vampires use a monarchy type of government in Hell. They fuel themselves on blood, fighting, and well... blood. Their leader is Vlad.

(2) Succubi. Ever play Warcraft 3 frozen throne? Well thats where I got the idea to use them. Succubi first came into the world as the Angel of Chastity. Vlad "The Impaler" Dracula raped her for days until she became insane. She succumbed to the Count and she became a fallen angel for doing so. Might post pictures of Succubi to show you how they look. They capture males and use them as sex slaves to allow them to fertilize the eggs in their body. Then they lay the eggs and soon after the eggs hatch. A single succubi can lay from 50-200 eggs deppending on how powerful the male is. As a result most succubi tend to go to the human world and use the males there for their enjoyment. The half of the armies of Hell are made up of Succubi and they use their claws, dark energy, and their wings to fight. Very deadly when they use whips hehe

damn i need new pants stupid male horomones. The succubi have a type of monarchy with a bit of republic in there (think Britian) Before i forget the leader of the Succubi is called the Mistress of Pain and she is the fallen angel. Her name is Chastity but she no longer uses that name. They fuel themselves on sex and lots of it. Some succubi have several sex slaves or harems. ALL SUCCUBI ARE FEMALE EXCEPT FOR NARUTO AND HIS ANCESTORS I WILL EXPLAIN.

(3) Werewolves... what can i say BIG, TOUGH, POWERFUL MOTHER FUCKERS woot. They are huge and use their brute strength and excellent abillity to track down vampires. Mortal enemies of the homo sapiens nocturnus they will fight along side them when the succubi go on male slave runs. Werewolves were born out of the Wolf clan. The Wolf clan are demons in hell that take the form of wolves. One of their own went into the human world and mated with regular wolves. The result was Werewolves. Werewolves turn into humans during the day but can go werewolf mode at anytime without restrictions. They take a liking to meat and are extrememly vicious to humans that invade their lands. The Werewolves usually maintain strong relation with the Wolf clan and they trade regularly. These Mothers belive in using the alpha male system. The strongest male will rule the pack untill he grows old or dies. Then the strongest males will battle each other untill there is one alpha male. They fuel themselves on meat, fighting and sex. Their leaders name is Alamak Wolfsong

(4) Demons. Yep there are demons (DUH!!) there are 9 demon clans that all have roughly the same amount of people. The clans are: Sand Raccoon, Cat, Fox, Wolf, Turtle, Snake, Falcon, Dragon, and Boar.

They are all different clans with one demon being a represntative to a council. There are 8 of them and they are the Bijuu. The 9th is actually the strongest Bijuu and is the Council leader. His/her vote counts as the tie breaker. Then there are the elders who explain and interpret the laws. Demons love taking animal form because then they can specialize them selves. Like foxes are smart and less physically strong. The Fox clan therefore uses their intellegence and cunning more often to defeat their opponents. Demons gorge themselves on sex, meat, and lots of fighting.

(5) Naruto is a Hybrid. Not to be confused with half blood. Hybrids are acutually two creatures from Hell mating and forming a new creature. Fox-Wolf Fox/Wolf Hybrid. Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Succubi/anyone makes NO HYBRID. Naruto and his ancestors were the only male Succubi thats why hes part succubi. He was also bitten by Vlad and the alpha male werewolf, Alamak. Not only that the Kyuubi is pumping her youki into Naruto which is making him half demon.

Oh and to my loving reviewer who chose to stay anominous. YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIVE IM DISTURBED. YES I AM THE BEST AND NO I AINT POSITIVE IM DEFINITE I KNOW GAME LIKE IM REFFIN IT BEE-ATCH ANYWAY off of caps lol. Im sick, twisted, and distrubed in so many ways. Wanna see how :D

Hope this all made sense. Please some reviews and tell me what i do wrong but in a nice way. Thanks and REVIEW DAMMIT. seriously. REVIEW. ok im don- REVIEW- SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT SHIT WOOT DFSDFJDJFSFFJDLS bye.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

hey hey hey there party people.

hows yall feelin. Its the weekend so my updates are coming in but after the weekend is over i wont be able to use the computer as much. Just to tell you,

Naruto is definately gonna have a harem because im one sick motherer and i enjoy watching chicks blush then slap the shit out of me after they read my stories.

This one will have smut (looks at perverts and sees them worship him as the pervert messiah) And i absolutley hate Yaoi but i dont hate gays or their lifestyle (looks at yaoi fangirls and laughs)

So lets get it on lets get it on get it on on on till de morning sun ya mon wooooooooooooooot

(A/N) the story begins 3 months after the last one.

This was not a good day.

Naruto picked himself off the ground and looked back at his mentor Vlad "The Impaler" Dracula. How the hell did he manage to get himself into these fucking messes. This was just fucking nuts.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto was walking over to the training grounds chatting with Kyuubi through a mental link. The team practice had gone a little crazy with him ending up with a bell and giving it to Sasuke. Lucky for him Sasuke had managed to figure out that teamwork was going to make them pass, he handed the bell to Sakura who handed it back to Naruto. And what do you know the supposed dead last was right. The problem was Naruto wasn't jumping up and down yelling at the top of his lungs. Naruto wasn't even excited he stood there impassively and then walked away. _

_'so Kyuubi-sama when will my training commence. I doubt that your going to let me do anything else today' To say the truth Naruto didn't really know what else he could do in his spare time. Ever since his emotions had been destroyed he hadn't communicated with anyone, not even his team, on a regular basis to even think about recreative activities._

_**'Your correct slave.' **__Naruto's eye would've twitched if had felt annoyed at the Kyuubi. For some reason she was always intent on making him feel bad or trying to screw with his mind. And the last time he had gone back into his conciousness the Kyuubi had been... masturbating. So as a result Kyuubi created a mind link and now they could talk through there. _

_**'Your training will begin at night. We dont want anyone seeing that your new sensei is a vampire.'**_

_'Dracula-sama is going to train me. That is... suprising.' For Naruto, training was the most important thing a ninja did. They would get up each and every day and march out on the orders of their leader. With unflagging loyalty to their Hokage the ninja of Konoha killed, murdered, assasinated, and other unspeakable things; no questions asked._

_**'Alright slave get started on your training before i decide to implode mini-ruto down there' **__Naruto didn't need any time to figure out what Kyuubi meant so he got right to practicing chakra control and had some clones practice katon jutsu. _

_After a couple of hours night fall had come and his new sensei had arrived. Dracula had only a pair of slightly torn cotton pants and a bandana but he wasn't wearing a shirt. The dirt had a dark scorch mark after every step he made. The air around him was filled with a dark mist. Yep, his teacher was looking pretty badass and Kyuubi was muttering something about show offs and vampires that she would tell his succubus teacher to rape._

_"Naruto" started Dracula in a soft voice that had a hint of authority in it. "Get into a stance and attack me with everything you've got" _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow but then got into a basic taijutsu stance and charged at the vampire._

_Dracula saw Naruto's charge and blocked the first two punches his student had thrown before landing a kick on Naruto's side, forcing him back. The blond put his fingers into a familiar seal before shouting " Kage Bunshin no jutsu" _

_The real Naruto and his three clones charged at Dracula and threw a flurry of punches and kicks. The vampire had antcipated the blonds moves and quickly dispatched the three clones with his claws. Next he launched into a whirlwind kick, forcing Naruto back a second time._

_Naruto started into a flurry of seals before yelling "Katon: Hinotama Abaremawaru no jutsu"_

_The sky was filled with clouds and the area around them darkened considerably. "A little rain won't hurt me" However it wasn't rain that came down. It was fireballs, big ones, ones that could fill half of a good sized house. They rained around the area forcing the powerful vampire to dodge. For a minute he ran across the training ground jumping and weaving through the onlsaught of hellish fire and rage. Then the fireballs stopped and the clouds began to disapear. _

_Vlad looked at his student and guessed that the jutsu required lots of human chopa or chaka or whatever those humans used to power themselves. Naruto was on one knee breathing hard before using his signture bunshin jutsu. _

_This time however. There were 20 of the blond haired ninjas with kunai out and growling at him. They charged and the vampire moved his hand to the left, eerie tendrils of darkness crawling towards is outstreched hand. When they got there they became a longer tendril and formed what Naruto guessed to be a whip. Not paying a second thought to it he and his clones went to cut up his sensei before several simultanious poofs rang out and his vision became impaired by smoke._

_When the smoke cleared Naruto could see that Dracula had one clone by the neck and had just kicked down another clone before squeezing on the other clones throat and destroying it. _

_Naruto was amazed at the power one whip could have. It destroyed most of his clones in one strike and had sent him flying away. Whatever energy his new sensei was using he had to learn how to do it._

_Naruto rushed the vampire again hoping to try and get in a punch before the whip got him. Unfortunately for him, Dracula had seen the attack and twisted his wrist around forcing the whip at Naruto with a loud resounding crack after it hit. _

_The impact the blow had was amazing. That one blow had torn through his clothes and left him a long deep wound. _

_Dracula was suprised that the blond could still stand after that blow. The whip was made out of pure darkness and one blow could cause the person's wound from the strike to infect his body and corrode it from the inside out._

_"Stop Naruto. We're done for today. After this I have taken a gauge of your abilities and I must say you are a horrible ninja. Your severly lacking in speed and strength. You have very few jatso or sitju or whatever it is you humans use. I doubt you are very good with illusions either. Starting tomarrow you are going to begin a new training schedule to compensate for what you are lacking. Now go. I have a thirst and I wouldn't want to take a bite out of my new student." _

_Naruto bowed to the vampire and shushined to his apartment._

_. __Flashback no Jutsu: KAI_

Oh right. Thats what happened. After the first few days of training the vampire wanted to spar him. Of course he was doing much better than before after having to run up and down a few cliffs and hunt for his own food 24/7. Now his teacher was kicking his ass and he could do nothing about it.

Naruto did a couple of hand seals before starting his favorite katon jutsu. "Katon: Hinotama Abaremawaru no jutsu" then another jutsu afterwards "Katon: Kokuei Houkiboshi no jutsu"

The first let down a short shower of hellish fireballs while the other shot out a dark comet from the sky that had an evil aura about it.

Dracula's eyes widened at the second jutsu, knowing that Naruto had combined his evil aura with his chakra to make the attack. He sprinted as the world exploded around him, craters appearing where he had been only fractions of a second ago. Then the comet had appeared at his side and he knew that he would not be able to dodge this attack. Gathering his dark energy he created his favorite tool, The Shadow's Tendril. Using the fleshy like whip, Dracula flicked his wrist, sending the weapon to strike against the dark comet.

The two creations of darkness smashed against each other causing them both to repel against each other and stop.

"Thats enough Naruto." The blond immediately canceled his jutsus and bowed. "Your progress is amazing Naruto. You have mastered channeling your dark energy like me to create new jotso or jatko or whatever it is you humans call it." The vampire looked into the eyes of his pupil before giving him a smile. "Now run along I have buisness to tkae care of"

Naruto gave a bow before shushining away.

* * *

Naruto came into his dreadfully bare apartment and took a look around for something to occupy his time until his other two mentors came back. His eyes locked onto something he thought burried a long time ago. His picture of his mother.

His mom looked only 20 or so in the photo. Her long blue hair cascading down past her shoulders. She had an hourglass figure and she wore some tight fitting shinobi pants with a top that left a part of her stomach exposed. Her eyes were like Naruto's, deep sapphire. She was beaming and she had flashed the peace sign.

Naruto wondered why he was hooked onto looking at that photo. Its not like he liked his mother. In fact, she had dumped his ass in the village, alone and he apparently had a sister. His sister had been... misinformed by their mother and now his sister was training herself to kill him. The last he heard of his mother was when she had sent an assassin to kill him.

There was a bubiling feeling coming up and Naruto felt the need to grab the photo and obliterate the mere image of such a filthy human. He'd have to ask Kyuubi what that was later.

* * *

Yeah this was a blast. Now he realized why most lycan males liked succubi. This was just blowing his mind. Luckily he and the queen of the succubi were in their human forms or he'd have gone insane with sex.

Alamak wiped his head of sweat and continued thrusting through the succubus's lower lips with renewed vigor, the other inhabitant of Hell moaning with each thrust. The werewolf loved how this bitch felt. Her ass was nice and round and it made the nicest sound when his pelvis hit her lovely cheeks. His faveorite thing was her pussy. It was tight enough that it held his shaft inside nicely while it had enough space for him to thrust in without it clamping down too painfully on him.

He pulled out of the demonic seductress with a wet plop before shoving his dick as far as he could down into the ass of the succubus. Her load moan/scream gave him all the reason to keep pounding as hard as he could. The ass of the succubus was as tight as her nether lips and it clamped on his shaft nicely. It felt so good he picked her up her hips and thrusted harder then ever at his fuck partner. His rythmic thrusts in time with the slight movements she did to tighten her ass onto his manhood. She moved back along with his thrusts as well and the werewolf began to grunt signaling his ever closing orgasm.

Their movements went frantic and animalistic until they both orgasmed.

"Ahh now thats a great way to kill a couple of hours"

* * *

Now that is ausome. I had some trouble writing and im desperate for reviews. Not enough people review and I enjoy trying to describe as much as possible in the story without moving the writing away from the actual story and not into unimportant subjects. I am aware however that when i write smut people tend to review more. Please review.

I will not write another chapter until i reach 25 reviews. Not from the same people reviewing at the same time cause im not an idiot. So tell me how ya feel about the story and I hope i made everything clear to everyone. No anominous peeps. Anyway I'm going into rant mode.

Why is it that girls are so hooked onto homosexual writings. I mean i fully understand why a gay person would like a gay paring but dammit go onto another site where homosexual writings are more common and accepted. I refuse to review or support a story with even a hint of yaoi. I am sorry but seriously can't you perverts and guys agree with me. Lesbians are more accepted than Gays because two guys bumping butts aint exactly easy on the eyes. Also a man's job is to marry a woman and live happily ever-fucking-after. It says it in the bible and because I'm not a bible folowing maniac I like the idea of women having the right to go homosexual. As long as the woman performs her duty as a wife and mother then i don't care what they do but seriously guys. NO MORE YAOI. I sorta dislike yuri if its too pronounced. Meaning if you are woman you have the right to be homo because of your duty and your reward would be that. Like abortion. I don't exactly like the idea but women should have the right. Men don't have the right beacuse they can never make baby's with other men. Not only that being homo isn't exactly cool or fun. Homosexual men are generaly weird and just unnatural. I am a strict supporter of nature and all things natural (NOT A HIPPE) and that means GAYS AREN"T NATURAL.

If you want to challenge my logic or beliefs give me a review and Ill argue your ass to the ground then have crazy chicks slap your balls till they fall off. Or if your a chick ill just spank your ass till your nice and red. LOLZ

anyway. thats it and thanks for the support Spedclass. Your the man. But seriously... no stories? Try making one and ask for a beta.

(tip) if your a new writer or planning to start writting soon. Try doing something slightly cliche. Or try oneshots. When your writtng improves then you should start writing more complex and original stories. LD1449 is the absolute best writter i have ever had the pleasure to EVER read his stories. That guy is good. Zagger the Bloody Angel is also a very good writer and these two both deserve some sort of title or rank. IF you ever get the chance I most definitly recommend their stories for their absolute ausomeness. Thx for reading and please review.

Yea yea yea yea yea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey there partay people. I know Im very late but you know how it is with these crappy ass lazy periods. Well heres numba…. I forgot. O well.

ONWARD TO THE STORY

Why?

It was one word Naruto had asked himself many times, more times then he could ever hope to count, in his 13 years of Hell. He was just so confused. Why would Kurenai want to adopt him? Why would she be nice to him and not whisper words of hate or try to hurt him like so many others had done before? Why were these things happening?

Naruto shook his head to free himself of his thoughts before going on to another bowl. You could never stay sad, mad, or pessimistic while eating a bowl of Ichiraku ramen. Everyone had a quirk and eating ramen wasn't as bad as smoking or even cutting. Sure he had done it before but so what. Ramen was just ausome.

"Teuchi-san another bowl please"

A moment later another bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of him and he delved down into it, inhaling it like it was the only thing in the world.

Going back to his thoughts on Kurenai, Naruto thought about what this could do for him in the future. He could learn genjutsu and be able to find and dispel it. Not only that with a well known jounin like her as a parent, most ninja wouldn't attack him nor would he have to worry about people trying to cheat him. Not many men would try to face a very angry Kurenai or face the mighty pervert busting knee she was known for.

Well he could concentrate on her later. He had some pork ramen just asking to be eaten.

"**Soon you fuckers. Soon ill pay you all back for the 13 years of imprisonment that you've given me. And right here is the tool in which I will rule from."**

"Are you sure this plan will work."

Kyuubi was thrown out of her thoughts by the voice behind her. **"So Vlad. You doubt my cunning and simply badassness. You should know by now that I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes."**

"Yeah and that could take forever you stupid fox."

The Kyuubi simply grinned at his words. **"You shouldn't be worried about time. Your already dead unlike me. Hey. I've been wondering. How do you… You know. Do it if your just a raggedy undead body."**

"Do NOT taunt me _**Fox**_" Dracula said with barely suppressed rage. "After all, I am the one with my freedom and you are still imprisoned."

Kyuubi laughed at Dracula's retort. Her plan was foolproof and if by some miracle that it hadn't worked then her secondary plan was sure to make sure that in the end, victory would be hers.

"**We shall see who is right and who is wrong soon vampire king… we shall see."**

It was about 10 minutes since Naruto had left the ramen stand. Every time he left if felt like leaving a warm spot to go into the cold. This puzzled him to no end. He didn't really feel attached to Teuchi or her daughter but of course they had always welcomed him and enjoyed his company.

Maybe it was just a feeling of acceptance but he had a gut feeling it was something more. Before he could ponder this issue any further Naruto came up to one of the training grounds he frequented whenever he had time to train.

The grounds weren't anything really special but they were large enough so that he could practice speed training and using some common C-Rank jutsu. Naruto did not dare try to practice any higher level jutsu lest the judgemental assholes that made up 75 percent of the ninja population try to pin him as preparing to attack the village. Or having the Uchiha follow him around and try to demand him to teach him his jutsu. Or worst of all having the Hokage or Kakashi or any other chunin level –up ninja ask him where he learned those jutsu.

If he told them then they would most likely find out he was communicating with the Kyuubi. Even though he hadn't learned them from Kyuubi he did get them from Dracula and Alamak. (A/N Remember this guy is the werewolf leader that is training Naruto) They apparently absorbed the knowledge from a Jounin that they captured returning from a mission.

His jutsu library jumped from a couple of small defensive academy jutsu plus the shadow clone jutsu to having 4 A-Rank 6 B-Rank 11 C-Rank and 3 D-Rank. Not to mention he had his ability to harness his dark energy to create weapons like the Tendril of Darkness and the Shadow Claw but to corrupt other living beings into his slaves.

Revving up to practice a simple C-Rank jutsu called Katon: Mushi Hira no Jutsu (Fire style: Steaming palm no jutsu) he rushed through the hand seals and felt the familiar warmth surrounding his palm. He practiced some kata for a palm strike based style that was similar to the Jyuken(Spelling?). It was called the Daishihoudai or the Flow.

It was a defensive attack style that relied on the user to use elegant foot work to basically flow past attacks and hit the enemy with palm strikes to the neck, shoulder, and stomach. The point was to use speed to close distance. Good footwork to get around taijutsu attacks and finally strength to deliver powerful blows into the correct areas. This made it very similar to the Jyuken but different in the sense that you had to use strength to deliver damage that slowed the enemy down and impaired him before delivering a final strike. The style also incorporated kicks into it for knocking enemies off balance. Not only that the Flow's attack stance was one elbow next to the hip with the hand outward while the other arm was facing completely down.

By using the Katon: Mushi Hira no Jutsu you could deliver even more damage with the palm strikes as the heat and the powerful blows would cause great burn damage over time.

Naruto could feel himself at peace while he moved swiftly and with ease from one spot to the other. He delivered quick strikes that could've killed any other opponent had there been one. And from a tree at the other side of the grounds 2 people watched him with different emotions. One with admiration and love the other with anger and jealousy.

'Naruto-kun you are so confident and strong. I wish I could be like you.' (Guess who)

'What jutsu was that. What attack style is he using. Why the fuck is he using things that I need to kill _him_. I will find out who is teaching you these things Uzumaki. I have to because I… Am… AN AVENGER' (Guess the fuck who. If you can't then why don't you subscribe to 1-800-You-Suck or maybe to Michel Jackson's Gay-bo. It's like Taebo except more gay and less black.)

Naruto could feel the other two people in the clearing but decided against telling them to go away. If they wanted a show he would have to disappoint them. He plopped down onto the dirt and took a meditative stance to try and talk with the Kyuubi.

The blond found himself in a very familiar sewer. He walked down a tunnel that seemed endless until he found himself infront of the Kyuubi's cage.

"OI Kyuubi. You got time to talk." A very stupid question and Kyuubi seemed to agree-

"**OF COOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURSSSSSE NOT. I mean being trapped inside a cage alone and with no way to do anything would give a demon mistress like me much to do. IDIOT."**

Well… She agreed in her own way at least.

"Well fuck if I had known you would bitch about a question I wouldn't have bothered coming to visit. Anyway I was wondering whats up with me going all bestial. Lately I've been craving red meat like crazy, wanting to kill something, and lusting after every chick I see. It even worked on (gulp)…. Sakura (shudders). So tell me what's going on."

**Kyuubi pondered over what Naruto said before saying "Well shit. Looks like you're very, very fucked up." **

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"**Not like that. Looks like after we fucked with your mind my mind's personality/instincts came in to fill the void that we left. It saved you from being a mindless slave but looks like you're going to actually become a real live demon, all in Body, mind, and soul."**

"….Wow?'

"**You should feel honored slave. Soon you won't be another weak flimsy human."**

"…. Am I supposed to feel honored? I mostly feel like this shit is getting wayyyyyy to old."

The Kyuubi just laughed at the halfling turning demon. It was one of those 'haha some crazy shit happens to you but mostly in a bad way. Now I'm going to laugh at your misery because I enjoy the pain of others' type laughs. The demoness punctuated this by saying **"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"**

"You have no idea. Well it's about time for me to leave. See ya 'round Ubi."

"N-Naruto-kun… are you ok? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes flashed open to see Hinata dangerously close to his face… with a face that was redder then a tomato. Now who wouldn't pass up the chance to embarrass the famed Hyuuga heir.

"Ya know Hinata… If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked." He grinned at her reaction. Who knew a person could turn THAT red.

"I'm sorry am I embarrassing you?"

Hinata had some trouble responding…

_**THUD**_

Yeah… That was Hinata for you.

Naruto chuckled softly before looking toward the trees where the emo of the year was watching him from.

"So are you planning on getting out of there anytime soon?"

Sasuke jumped out of the trees and, without answering Naruto's first question, demanded "Who taught you that jutsu with the steam and what taijutsu style was that."

Naruto simply picked up Hinata bridal style and began to leave. "HEY I'm not done with you. Get back here dobe."

The blond simply ignored him and kept walking away, content on continuing to piss off the Uchiha.

Sasuke was more than pissed. How dare this dobe ignore him, the last Uchiha and the rookie of the year. He was an Uchiha dammit and no one ignored him.

Sasuke, blinded by his anger, pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at the blond. Just when they were about to hit the dobe disappeared and he could feel a particularly strong kick hit him in the back, sending him rolling to the other side of the grounds.

The self proclaimed avenger got back up to see Naruto charging at him, his hands steaming. Sasuke knew to obviously not let the blond hit him while the blonde's hands were that hot. He ducked under a palm strike and attempted to kick Naruto's legs out from under him. Naruto, seeing the attack coming, jumped up and landed a spin kick to the other genin's face.

Sasuke rolled violently to the side before he managed to stop and attack again. Naruto charged again and engaged Sasuke in a taijustu fight. It went back and forth as Naruto would attack and Sasuke would dodge then Sasuke would counter-attack and Naruto would attempt to burn Sasuke. It kept going like that for a few moments until Sasuke had mangaged to dodge all but two palm strike which was a solid blow to his right shoulder and a slightly deep burn that he had on his forearm from blocking.

After ducking under one palm strike that had gone for his face, Sasuke found an opening and landed a solid punch onto Naruto's face. He followed up with a barrage of shuriken. The Naruto they hit wasn't the real one and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Got you teme." Naruto appeared and landed a crippling kick to Sasuke's balls.

The raven haired genin bent over in obvious pain and collapsed to the ground. If his face could pucker anymore he would of imploded.

"That'll teach you to NEVER attack ME and if you ever think you can order me around like a little pussy then I'll personally cave your face in. Got it?"

Naruto proceded to get Hinata from the spot he had left and shushin to Kurenai's house.

"**Hahahahaha that idiot of an Uchiha was just served with a side of burn by my little slave. What a weak clan of fools. But at least the emo was useful for something. Naruto… You've been getting busy. You beat the Uchiha Genius without much effort."**

"KYUUBI YOU TRATOROUS FOX."

"**Looks like the succubi bitch found the overgrown bat pretty easily. Hehe. Looks like all my plans are coming to fruition."**

"**MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA"**

"Uhhhhh what are you doing?"

The Kyuubi looked at the wolfman with an embarrassed look before turning around and napping.

"**mehehehehehehe"**

And that my friends is the end of this long dragged out chap. Well it was pretty easy. And I expect more reviews scince this will officially make this in the 10,000s. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME MORE REVIEWS. I know I'm not as good a writer as all famed LD 1449 but please I desperately need these.

Dracula and most male vampires look like Illiadan from warcraft 3 with the skull of guldan powerup, horns and all. Females are pretty much the same except with feminine features and fewer muscles.

The werewolf looks like those werewolves from that movie that I forgot about. I think its called underworld or something.

The succubi look like the succubi from warcraft 3 (Duh .)

And Naruto is the same except he wears a black shirt that has the word ILLUMINATI (ill have the pic on my page soon) and in blood red. He wears black cotton shorts with a layer of silk underneath. He has combat boots with a steel plate where the toes were and he carries a rapier that has the words Shimensoka Hitobashria (Forsaken Human Sacrifice) of Konohagakure. Jinchuuriki means power of the human sacrifice Hitobashira means Human Sacrifice so WAHHHHHHHPAHHHHHHH to you.


End file.
